ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Domination
Dragon Ball Domination 'is a fan fiction written by Zeon1. It chronicles the life of the Saiyan Masuran, as he struggles to survive in a galatic death arena run by Cooler. Main Story ''"The greatest happiness is to scatter your '' ''Enemy, To drive him before you, to see his cities reduced to ashes, To see all who loved him Shrouded in tears, And to gather into your bossom all his wives and daughters" ''-Ghengis Khan'' '''Prologue They say the worst way to die is slowly, to feel the life bleeding out of you, to shudder as your vision slowly goes to black. Those people are stupid. Dying slowly is a blessing, a time for you to reflect on the good and bad of your life, to say your last goodbyes to the world. No, to me, dying quickly is the worst way to die. But, of course, the average person doesn't think about this stuff. Do you want to know why I do? Why I'm sitting in this cell they call a waiting quaters, and pray that I survive another day? Recording this? Wondering if any other Saiyans are suffering the way I am... Be careful what you wish for. 'Impact' I gripped the cushioned sides of the Space Pod, gritting my teeth as what felt like a thousand suns rippled across the outside of the craft I was trying to pilot, without much sucess. For what feels like the hundredth time, I curse the king. Okay, I told myself, this isn't entirely the King's fault. Don't lose your cool, boy. In a way, you deserve this. You were the one who broke into the palace grounds, who killed most of the guards, who set off the group of fireworks that nearly burned the palace down. Doesn't mean I can't curse the people who handed me this sentance. Banished. Shoved into a space pod with a small amount of food and supplies and launched randomnly, hopefully to crash into some asteroid and die. To die without honor, that was supposed to be my fate. But then Frieza arrived, and he had decided to change plans. He had fired that glowing ball of death at the planet, and I was currently trying to make sure I didn't get caught in it. I'm a lot of things, but not exactly a team player. I wasn't going to die with the rest of my race. Despite this, I couldn't help watching as it impacted against the planet, as smaller explosions ripped across it's surface, as the firey thing itself gets bigger in bigger. As it forces Planet Vegeta to commit suicide. Then flickers of flame start to knick the edges of the space pod and I start to launch away. However, in what feels to be seconds after the light of the Death Ball slowly fades, I heard the small thump that indicated that the fuel was running low. "Ah, no, no no!" I muttered, crawling over and checking the small fuel gauge. The turds, they left me with a half a tank, and I used half of THAT to get away. "This isn't going to be pretty," I groaned, leaning back. If I was going to die, I was going to die in comfort. But as I continue to float through space, as the fuel finally begins to run out, I started wondering what death is like. If it's worth all the fuss... if it's more than worth all the fuss. Screw it, I didn't freaking know. I'm not a wise man who ponders these things for hours. I didn't give a crap. I still don't give a crap. So I just laid back, and unceremoniously kicked such thoughts out of my head. After a few moments, the pod suddenly stopped. At first I thought the fuel had finally run out, that I was dead in space. But, as I peaked out the window, I saw a large planet below me. It's gravity had gripped me, and in a few moments I was going to... Oh no. "Son of a-" I barely manage to say before gravity kicks in, and I'm pancaked on the side of the pod. I struggle to move, to think, to do ANYTHING, but I could already feel my insides churning as I struggled. Calm down, I told myself, you've fallen from orbit before. But usually, my stupid brain replied, you always had FUEL to help you land. Screw you, brain. The heat grows to unbearable levels, and I start feeling drowsy. No, don't go into shock, I told myself. You can do this. Stay strong. But then my body showed me the finger and I slowly faded to black. The next few hours barely register in my memory. I could feel the heat rising and falling, barbecuing me like a freshly bought Tri-tip. Then, I felt the sweet, sweet cold of a proper atmosphere running over my body, and consciousness began to make it's comback. And then I hit the ground. Flame shot around me, I could feel the ear-wrenching sound of metal on ground screaming in my ears. My head jerked back, and it struck the back of the space pod. Blackness leaped back in, but I managed to still record what was going on. There was quiet, a good bit of it, after the crash. My body felt numb, as though I had just spent hours in a ice-cold pool in the middle of winter. Ringing was filling my head, thanks to the impact of flesh on steel just a few seconds? Minutes? Years? ago. I heard the swooshing sound of several flyers landing down. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My body just wouldn't comply. I heard footsteps, walking towards the pod. A pair of hands gripped my legs and yanked me out of the pod, dropping me like a sack of potatoes on the ground. My hand grasped the area 'round it. Grass. "Well isn't that just fantastic!" one of the voices said, "we caught a Saiyan. Won't lord Cooler be pleased." "Heh," said another, "looks like this one is a good fighter. He should make a WONDERFUL addition to the arena." What arena? I wanted to know, but right then, I lost consciousness for good. 'Arena' Coming Soon! 'Darkness' 'Battle' 'Emotions' 'Death' 'Ascension' 'Cooler' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Zeon1 Category:Fan Made Stories